Suspeitos
by Ana Koori
Summary: Eles eram suspeitos. Suspeitos de um crime perfeito. Mas... um crime perfeito, deixa suspeitos? Sasu/Saku
1. Algo de Bom!

Suspeitos

Observaçõeszinhas antes de começar

Normal

"Pensamentos"

- Fala

Ela odiava a vida que tinha. Na verdade havia uma pessoa que gerava todo o seu ódio. E ela estava acorrentada a esta pessoa pelo resto da vida e atendia pelo nome de Shikamaru, seu marido.Ela não sabia o que tinha feito ficar daquele jeito. Frio, calculista, vingativo, maníaco. Até parecia-se com Sasuke. Mas nem ele seria capaz de fazer a crueldades que seu marido "monstro" fazia.Quando ela tinha permissão para sair de casa encontrava-se com suas amigas/confidentes, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata e Mitsashi Tenten. Quando se encontravam, a coisa que mais faziam era falar sobre seus namorados ou maridos.Hinata namorava Naruto, melhor dizendo, estava noiva de Naruto. Ela fazia muito gosto do noivado dos dois, ela era tímida e eles sem papas na língua. Completavam-se.Ino tinha começado a namorar fazia pouco tempo, namorava com um cara estranho, ruivo de olhos verdes, ele era... Diferente. Mas um diferente muito bonito. Seu nome é Gaara, já o tinha visto duas ou três vezes.E Tenten...a, esta era A amiga. Saia as escondidas com o primo de Hinata, Neji. A família dele era totalmente contra o namoro dos dois. Ela entendia completamente tudo de que a de cabelos róseos se queixava.Muitas vezes as amigas lhe perguntavam quais as tais crueldades que seu marido cometia, e ela sempre desconversava. Primeiro, por que tinha vergonha de si mesmo por agüentar tudo o que ele faz sem cravar uma kunai em seu peito.E segundo, por que ela conhecia as amigas que tinha, se ela contasse seu segredo para elas, provavelmente elas fariam um escândalo, e era isso o que ela menos queria neste mundo, que todos soubessem o que ela passava.

Quando pequena sempre se imaginou num daqueles contos de fadas onde um príncipe lindíssimo a resgataria das garras do monstro e a carregaria nos braços em direção a um belíssimo castelo, onde eles viveriam felizes para sempre. Já não acreditava mais que isso pudesse acontecer.Ela não tinha mais esperança. A vida que nela havia estava esvaindo-se. Sua alma, já não habitava mais seu corpo. Sua alma havia fugido de seu corpo e seguido o único e verdadeiro amor que a garota de cabelos róseos um dia tivera: Sasuke Uchiha.Um garoto de cabelos tão negros que beiravam ao azulado, olhos profundos, de cor ônix, os olhos mais belos e encantadores que ela teve o prazer de analisar.Ela ainda o amava. Mesmo ele tendo a abandonado e traído a vila. Ela continuava amando-o. As vezes ela se perguntava se o que sentia pelo antigo companheiro do Time 7 era um amor verdadeiro, ou se era uma poderosa obsessão.Ela riu. Riu para não chorar. Mas chorar o que? Lagrimas? Não, ela já havia gastado todas em sua primeira semana de casamento, estava amarrada e amordaçada num canto do sótão. Havia se atrasado 10 minutos depois do tempo que ele lhe deu para dar uma volta no parque.Mas na situação em que ela se encontrava era melhor pensar nas coisas boas que tivera em sua vida, e não nas ruins. Suas amigas, sempre tentando lhe mostrar o lado bom da vida, Kakashi sensei, basicamente seu psicólogo "meio pervertido com a aquele livrinho...", e as lembranças do Time 7, riu novamente,relembrou-se de quando acidentalmente Naruto beijara Sasuke,os dois ficaram se encarando com faíscas nos olhos por um bom tempo, e ela o que fazia, a sim, uma enorme, grotesca,gigante gota descia em sua testa.

E era por tudo isso que ela ainda não havia passado uma kunai em seus pulsos, ela tinha uma vida realmente terrível, mas seus amigos e suas lembranças eram e são a força que ela necessita para abrir os olhos todos os dias.

Ótimo. Pelo menos havia conseguido estancar o sangramento do nariz e seu olho já não estava mais tão roxo.Afastou-se um pouco da pia e virou-se para o espelho maior para poder analisar o tamanho do estrago feito desta vez. Estava com algumas manchas roxas e escoriações nas costas e nos braços, seu olho direito estava um pouco inchado e levemente arroxeado, seu nariz estava um pouco inchado também e ainda sangrava um pouquinho." Pelo menos ele não o quebrou como da penúltima vez. "Ah! Havia também um pequeno corte em sua bochecha esquerda, sangrava um pouco, ela passou levemente o dedo indicador sobre o corte para depois analisá-lo, uma mancha rubra em seu dedo ficou." Quanto mais sangue meu terá de correr para que eu me lembre quem sou? Lembre-me de quem enfrentei? E simplesmente para lembrar-me que sou uma habilidosa Kunoichi?Estava colocando um curativo no corte quando ouve a porta do quarto abrir-se e fechar-se rapidamente, instintivamente encolheu-se."Ele esta aqui. "E o palpite dela estava totalmente certo. Ele estava no quarto.

-Meu amor? Onde você esta?

"Nojento!"

Ela apenas colocou a cabeça rósea para fora do banheiro apenas para ele notá-la ali.

- Ah você esta ai! Como você esta?

"Hipócrita!"

- Bem.

- Você não parece bem. Quem fez isso com você?

Ela não iria responder que havia sido ele. Por que a primeira vez que ele lhe bateu e no dia seguinte perguntou quem tinha feito aquilo com ela e ela lhe respondeu que havia sido ele, ele havia lhe batido ainda mais.

- Fui eu mesma!

- Ah... Boa menina! – disse ele lhe afagando os cabelos.

"Terei de tomar outro banho depois..."

- Como foi uma menina muito boazinha ontem à noite, lhe darei... âhm... 3 horas para dar uma volta amanha à tarde.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto da moça.

- Obrigada!

- Não tem de que. Viu só como você ser uma boa menina é melhor pra você!

Ele aproximou-se dela.

- Eu não quero seu mau. Também não quero que você se machuque.

Deu um beijo com força no local do corte. Ela encolheu-se outra vez.

"Filho da mãe! Esta ardendo!"

Ele deu um sorriso de escárnio.

"Seu sádico nojento!"

- Acho melhor você descansar se não quiser aparecer com todos estes machucados em publico amanha.

- Sim.

Ela já estava se dirigindo para a cama quando ele lhe agarrou o braço com força, força ate demais.

- Ah. A propósito, onde você vai ir amanha?

- Visitar uma amiga.

- Que amiga?

- Mitsashi Tenten.

- Ok.

Ele soltou seu braço e se dirigiu a porta.

- Durma com os anjos.

"Hipócrita nojento!"

Logo depois dele ter fechado a porta, ela ouviu o som da chave trancando a porta.

"Ótimo! Trancada como um rato novamente!"

Despiu-se e tomou outro banho.

"Bom, pelo menos poderei ver Tenten amanha..."

Enxugou-se rapidamente e colocou uma camisola com mangas.

"Estranho... esfriou de repente..."

Colocou mais um cobertor na cama e deitou-se.

"Ah! Não posso me esquecer de ligar para Tenten amanha dizendo-lhe que vou visitá-la por volta das 02:00 horas da tarde..."

E com os pensamento do dia seguinte adormeceu.

Oiiiiii

Minha primeirinha fic de Naruto!!!! Confetes para mim!!

Mas de qualquer forma espero que gostem e que façam a autora meio neurótica (**Inner da autora:** Meio? Você ficou louca? _Autora:_ quieta Inner, elas não necessitam saber da verdade logo no 1° cap. da fic... e não eu não fiquei louca! ( mas do q já sou é meio improvável...) **Inner**** da autora:** Se você quer assim... ) bem, continuando, façam essa autora meio neurótica ( **Inner**** da autora:** Ela quis dizer totalmente _Autora:_ Quieta Inner! ) feliz deixando a sua opinião clicando no sexy botão roxo/azul ai em baixo!!

Sasuke: Isso a deixem feliz!

Gaara: Hunpft...Ela me pertence então fique quieto Uchiha.

Neji: Vocês não estão sendo muito petulantes? Pelo que eu sei, EU faço parte do Quinteto Fantastico...

Sasuke/Gaara: Eu também!

Kakashi: Não esqueçam q é a mim que ela ama (Abrindo Icha Icha Paradise [livrinho pervertido )...

Autora: CALMA GAROTOS! Amo todos vocês... (suspira/ olhinhos brilhando )

Inner da autora: EI! Deixe algum para mim!

Autora estressada: QUIETOS, INCLUSIVE VC INNER!

Todos: ( baixando os olhos/ gotas grotescas em suas testas)

Bem continuando aqui antes da interrupção dessa gente toda, novamente espero que gostem e façam-me feliz!


	2. Encontros e mais encontros

_Colocou mais um cobertor na cama e deitou-se._

_"Ah! Não posso me esquecer de ligar para __Tenten__ amanha dizendo-lhe que vou visitá-la por volta das __02:00__ horas da tarde..."_

_E com os pensamento do dia seguinte adormeceu._

_-_

_-_

Na manha seguinte ela acordou ansiosa. Veria sua amiga e isto lhe deixava contente, mas, ao mesmo tempo um pouco frustrada." E se eu chegar atrasada? E se chover e não tiver como eu voltar pra casa. Mas e se... Ahh Sakura! Chega! Vai dar tudo certo hoje a tarde, você não ira se atrasar, e hoje não ira chover! Vai dar tudo certo.Pelo menos, é o que eu espero..."

Sim, ela estava tendo um ataque de nervos, vazia tanto tempo que não saia de casa... Realmente estava muito feliz por ter conseguido permissão para sair.

Ela se dirigiu calmamente ate a sala de estar, onde ficava o telefone [N/A: sim, eu sei que provavelmente não existe telefone, mas como não tinha outro jeito, e uma carta ia ficar MUITO estranho, PLOOF, a autora acaba de criar o telefone. pegou-o e discou habilmente o número da casa da amiga.

- Quem?

- Ohayou Tenten!

- Ah! Oyhau Sakura! Mas... O que houve?

- Eu queria saber se você vai sair hoje à tarde por volta das 02h00min...?

- Não vou sair não, por quê?

- Por que eu consegui...

- Você vai vir aqui em casa hoje? – perguntou a morena excitada

- Se você não for sair...

A morena abafou um grito de felicidade.

-Ahh... Nem que eu fosse chamada para uma missão eu sairia essa tarde!

- Então... Posso aparecer ai as duas?

- Como se você necessitasse perguntar... Claro que pode!

- Até as duas!

- Até!

-

-

Estava vestida humildemente, usava uma calça normal ate a baixo do joelho e uma blusa rosa bebe de alças, se seu marido lhe visse assim provavelmente levaria uma bronca, ele não gostava de vê-la usando outra coisa a não ser os vestidos que ele lhe comprava. Mas ela detestava usar aqueles vestidos, "Todos muito desconfortáveis".

A moça foi até o banheiro analisar sua imagem.

"Vou assim mesmo, só vou soltar o cabelo"

Ela desamarrou o rabo alto de cavalo que prendia suas madeixas e desceu as escadas para o 1° andar, foi até a porta, abriu-a e sentiu a leve brisa acariciar seu rosto pálido.

"Que coisa boa poder sair de casa."

Ela estava feliz, muito feliz, ia andando calmamente pelas ruas movimentadas da vila, estava caminhando a algum tempo quando encontrou a rua onde a Mitsashi morava.

Bateu levemente na porta, e logo foi recepcionada por uma bela moça morena de coques.

- Saakurraaaaaa...

Realmente a kunoichi morena estava lhe sufocando, ela tinha um abraço muito forte.

- Tent... voc... sufocad... eu!

- Ah! Gomem.

Sakura sorriu docemente para a amiga, era tão bom quando podia sair de casa e visitá-la. Ela voltava com um novo animo para casa, com Tenten ela desabafava tudo.

- Vamos Sakura! Entre!

A moça de cabelos róseos atravessou a porta e adentrou na casa da amiga, que não era nem um pouco pequena por sinal.

- E então? Como você conseguiu permissão para sair de casa? Você não fugiu néh? Por que se ele lhe achar minha amiga, você esta perdida, mas não se preocupe ele não vai tocar um dedo em você...

- Tenten?!

A morena para de falar e observa a amiga.

- O que Sakura?

- Eu não fugi de casa, ele não vai tocar em mim por que eu não fiz nada de errado e eu consegui permissão...

- Hunpft... – a morena enlouquecia quando a rósea falava permissão. – Permissão? Argh... Não me conformo com o jeito que você vive Sakura.

- Fazer o que... ah, eu consegui permissão para passar três horas passeando hoje a tarde.

- E o que ele fez com você dessa vez para lhe dar essa "permissão"?- disse a morena com muita repugnância na ultima palavra.

- Me bateu.

A morena lhe olhou com pena.

- Onde?

- Em todo corpo.

- Machucou muito?

- Pelo menos ele não quebrou meu nariz como da penúltima vez...

- Ah Sakura... Eu não sei o que você passa, mas...

- Nani?

- Você não sabe o que fez o Shikamaru ficar assim?

- Já me fiz essa pergunta milhares de vezes... E, eu acho que tenho uma explicação razoável para o comportamento dele...

- E o que você esta esperando pra me contar? Fala logo!

- Eu acho que ele ficou assim pela morte do Asuma, que era o sensei do time 10, eu acho que ele ficou desse jeito por causa da morte do sensei...

- É razoável...

- Sinto pena dele às vezes...

- O QUE? Sakura! Ele te trata muito mal e você sente pena do desgraçado? Sinceramente eu não compreendo você...

- Não sei bem o que pensar dele...

- Sakura... ELE É UM MONSTRO!

- Ah... Deixa pra lá a minha vida horrível por enquanto, mas... E você e o Neji? Como estão?

A morena enrubesceu ao ouvir o nome do namorado.

- Nós estamos... bem...vamos...

- Ta... Nem precisa falar... Continua na mesma não é?

- Bem, hai...

- Você tem que fazer algo amiga! Se vocês continuarem com essa lerdeza toda realmente nunca conseguiram sair na rua andando de mãos dadas!

- Eu sei mas é que a família dele é...muito...ãhm...estranha...

- Ta... sei...Kami-sama! Que horas são?

- Dez para as cinco da tarde Sakura.

- Tenho que ir correndo para casa!

- Hai!

-Tchau!

-Tchau Sakura!

A moça de cabelos rosa abraçou a amiga e sai correndo pela entrada da casa.

Ela continua correndo pelas ruas da vila.

"Kami-sama! Tenho que chegar em casa logo! Não posso me atrasar! E ainda por cima tenho de trocar de roupa!"

Ela corria tanto que acabou não percebendo uma silhueta alta vindo em sua direção, e como ela corria muito rápido não conseguiu parar a tempo e acabou se chocando com a pessoa.

Era realmente uma cena engraçada de se ver uma moça caída em cima de alguém no meio da rua.

- Nani? Ah... Gomem! Eu não lhe vi passando! Gomem.

Aquela expressão, cabelos espetados...

" Kami-sama! Não pode ser!"

Continua...

-

-

Mini Dicionário:

♣ Ohayou: Bom dia

-

♣ Gomem: Desculpa/Desculpe-me

-

♣ Nani: O que?/ O que foi?

-

♣ Kami-sama: Deus

-

-

**Respostas as pessoinhas que me fizeram feliz:**

**Daniela Lopes:**Oi! Coitados néh? Não, não são os hormônios, espero que este capitulo explique o por que dele ter ficado deste jeito. E é claroo que o Sasuke vai dar as caras logo, no próximo capitulo acho eu( **Inner**** da autora:** Claro que ele vai aparecer logo!Ele não larga do nosso pé!Ja enjoei dele... **Autora:** Ainda bem que só a Inner já enjoou dele...). Bjs

-

**Juuh**** Cid**Oi! O Quinteto fantástico é uma criação da minha mente desocupada onde estão os personagens que mais amo: Uchiha Sasuke/Hataque Kakashi/Hyuuga Neji/Sabaku no Gaara e Draco Malfoy. Aham! Vai crente que ele é só seu! Podemos fazer o seguinte trato então: 75 meu e o resto é seu. Que bom que ta gostando da fic. Bjs

-

**Yuki****Blackwell** Oi! Que bom que você gostou da fic e mais bom ainda que você vai acompanhar!

Gaara: Ainda bem que ela vai acompanhar olhar assassino

Autora: Quieto Gaara! Não pedi sua opinião!

Gaara baixando os olhos e se encolhendo [uuh... Gota geral

Bjs

-

**Akatsuki**** Nara no ****Sabaku** Obrigada! Aqui ta a continuação que você pediu. É humanamente impossível ser mais neurtica do que eu.

Kakashi: É... Tem que ver as greves que ela faz comigo quando me atraso!

Neji: Como da vez que ela deu sumiço por um mês no livrinho pervertido? Ou da vez que ela fez greve de..hm...hn...hm [ Autora tapa boca de Neji com as mãos

Autora: Acho que ela já entendeu o quanto neurótica sou sem vocês falarem...

Bjs

-

-

Oi

Aqui eu coloco mais um capitulo do meu delírio criativo. Deixo vocês na expectativa para o próximo capitulo. Agradeço muito as pessoas que deixaram reviews, por que elas são um tipo de inspiração.

Neji/Sasuke: Ei Achei que eu fosse a sua inspiração. [ analisam-se com faíscas nos olhos

Kakashi: Vão sonhando. Eu sou a inspiração dela.

Gaara: Estão todos errados. Ela me ama mais por isso eu sou a inspiração.

Autora: Quietos! E quem disse que eu amo você mais Gaara?

Gaara[Gota grotesca Não ama?

Autora: Amo vocês todos igualmente.

Sem a pequena interrupção espero que gostem e façam uma desocupada aqui um pouquinho mais feliz clicando no botãozinho lindo roxo/azul aqui em baixo!

Gaara: Alem do mais que se vocês não deixarem reviews, quem sofre com a depressão dela somos nós.

Autora: Isso mesmo... Por tanto, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, peçam reviews agora!

Todos: por quê?

Autora com sorriso maníaco no rosto: Por que senão vocês viveram a pior fase de toda a sua vida! Muah há há há há ...glup é calada por um beijo de Gaara

Autora: Ela fez de novo?

Todos: Hai...

Autora: Inner maquiavélica maldita... Agora, por favor [ fazendo beiço peçam reviews?

Todos: Por favor, Reviews para ela não nos deixar deprimidos com a própria depressão...

Autora feliz: Isso ai!!!

**Abraços**


	3. Surpresas

_Ela corria tanto que acabou não percebendo uma silhueta alta vindo em sua direção, e como ela corria muito __rápido__ não conseguiu parar a tempo e acabou se chocando com a pessoa._

_Era realmente uma cena engraçada de se ver uma moça caída em cima de alguém no meio da rua._

_- __Nani__? Ah... __Gomem__! Eu não lhe vi passando! __Gomem_

_Aquela expressão, cabelos espetados..._

_" __Kami-sama__! Não pode ser!"_

- O-o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Itai- disse ele afagando a cabeça, onde tinha batido no chão.

- Oii!

- Oi – disse ele ajeitando os cabelos espetados.

- O quê você esta fazendo aqui Naruto? ( Leitoras tombam pra trás!! eoiaeoiaeoiae, continuem lendo e não me matem! )

- Acabei a missão mais cedo...

- Ué... Por quê?

- Ahm... Sakura – disse o loiro muitoo corado – Você poderia se levantar... isso esta constrangedor...

" Oh Kami-sama! Não havia percebido"

Ela levantou-se rápido ajudando o loiro a se levantar.

- E... Por que você terminou a missão mais cedo?

- É... tive... um... ahm...encontro,isso, um encontro inesperado.

- E eu posso saber com quem? Naruto, se você estiver traindo a Hinata-chan é muito bom que você comece a correr agora...

-Não!! Nunca...! Gosto muito dela!

- Posso saber então com quem foi o encontro?

O loiro nada disse apenas se afastou um pouco para o lado para que a rósea pudesse vislumbrar a pessoa a suas costas.

" Não pode ser!"

A pessoa atrás do hiperativo lhe acenou levemente com a cabeça. Ela não podia acreditar no que via, sabia que era casada, sabia que estava atrasada, mas... quem se importa? E assim ela correu ate a pessoa e lhe abraçou fortemente pelo pescoço.

- Sasuke-kun!!

( ee... tive de colocá-lo nesse cap. Se não acho q não seria possível eu terminar a fic... causa: morte causada pelo ódio das leitoras...XD )

- Sakura...

- Sasuke-kun! Que saudade sinto de você – dizia ela chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Sakura...

- O que houve? – perguntou ela afrouxando o abraço.

Ele estava roxo. Assim que ela o soltou ele se curvou um pouco e respirou fundo e forte.

- Você estava me sufocando.

Naruto sorria de orelha a orelha com o reencontro dos dois.

- Sakura-chan?

-Hm? – respondeu ela ainda analisando o moreno paralisada.

- Por que você estava correndo?

- Kami-sama! E-eu tenho que ir! – Disse ela com pesar – Adeus Sasuke-kun. Tchau Naruto. Até mais ver! – disse ela voltando a correr.

POV Sasuke

O que deu nela? Normalmente ela colaria em mim pelo resto desse dia...e do próximo dia...e do próximo...e do próximo...e do próximo...

-É...- disse o loiro interrompendo os devaneios do moreno – Depois que a Sakura-chan casou nunca mais foi a mesma...

WOOW! Perai... ele disse casou? A Sakura? Não... não pode ser...

- Hm...- disse o moreno tentando( viram?apenas tentando ) esconder a surpresa que a noticia havia lhe causado.

O loiro se virou e lhe encarou com um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

- Surpreso não?

" E eu achando que tinha disfarçado bem...hunpt..."

FIM POV Sasuke

- Não se preocupe Teme...

- Ãh?

- Ela ainda te ama...

- Hm... – O moreno tinha mil e uma perguntas a fazer... mas quem disse que ele deixaria seu orgulho de lado para fazer todos os seus questionamentos ao loiro?

- Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê dela ter casado, não?

" Loiro maldito..."

-Hm...

- Foi um casamento forçado Teme...

Sim, aquilo o havia surpreendido mais do que a noticia de que ela estava casada.

- Ela esta casada com Nara Shikamaru.

-Hm...

"Aquele descendente de bicho preguiça? O que será que deu nela? Sakura não era do tipo de garota que é forçada a fazer alguma coisa de que não goste sem lutar e argumentar..."

- Você tinha ido embora, ela estava desolada... Hinata-chan ia visitá-la e sempre que voltava dizia que ela não parecia estar nada melhor... Hinata dizia que ela passava noites e dias inteiros chorando com a cara no travesseiro... mas nas missões onde ela lutava com os inimigos, chegava a ser ate um pouco cruel... devia estar aliviando a raiva e os outros sentimentos contidos...Ela passou por uma fase nada boa...

" Será que tudo isso que aconteceu com ela foi por minha causa? Nunca pensei que ela gostasse de mim da mesma forma que eu gosto dela..."

- Foi ai então que Nara começou a visitá-la... consolá-la... ficaram muito amigos e extremamente íntimos... Até que teve um dia onde ele lhe pediu em casamento, ela recusou, mas ele a chantageou... e assim ela acabou cedendo...

-Hm..- Ok... ele estava muiiiittttoooooo surpreso e de certa forma ate mesmo atordoado... aquela era mesmo a Sakura que ele conhecia? Não tinha certeza se era realmente ela...

- Bem... vamos logo, temos que falar com a Obaa-chan Tsunade sobre seu retorno para a vila...

E lá se foram os dois...

-

Enquanto isso... Em outro lugar da vila...

A moça corria o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar, ela tinha apenas dois minutos para entrar em casa e trocar de roupa...

Ela corria desesperadamente pelas ruas de Konoha, até chegar a mansão...

"prisão"

... onde morava com seu marido...

"monstro"

... entrou em casa correndo, e para o azar dela, quem estava sentado no sofá da sala... lhe esperando? Ele...

- Foi pontual desta vez não minha querida?

Ele levantou-se vagarosamente e foi caminhando em direção a ela. Deu lhe um beijo na testa e a analisou.

- Vejo que não usa as roupas que lhe comprei?

Ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

- Desculpe... - disse a rósea de cabeça baixa.

-Por que não as usa?

- Estas são mais confortáveis... e também achei que aquelas eram apenas para ser vista com você...

- Que pena... resposta errada!

Ele aproximou-se mais um pouco e lhe desferiu um tapa com força descomunal no rosto.

Ela cambaleou um pouco para trás e acabou sentada no chão.

- Vá para o quarto de cima agora...!

" O quarto de cima...hunpt... não sei por que ele não fala – vá para o sótão para eu poder se amarrar em um canto e lhe bater depois... - ...mas pelo menos hoje aconteceram coisas boas comigo...

- O que esta esperando? Vá!

" ... Visitei a Tenten, encontrei com Naruto... e ainda por cima descobri que Sasuke esta na Vila! Estou tão feliz com isso!"

Ela subia as escadas lentamente, se dirigindo a porta do sótão.

Adentrou no quarto empoeirado esperando ele chegar para lhe amarrar.

- Já aqui? Achei que demoraria mais...

Ele apanhou uma corda que estava sob um armário velho e lhe amarrou os pulsos e as pernas da moça.

Logo que terminou de amarrá-la se desferiu outro tapa no rosto, ao contrario do que ele previu, ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos, e lhe ofereceu um doce e meigo sorriso. Isso atiçou ainda mais a raiva do Nara, que continuou lhe batendo.

E o que ele não entendia era que a cada golpe que dava nela, ela voltava a olhá-lo nos olhos e sorrir, o que lhe impulsionava a bater-lhe ainda mais...

POV Shikamaru

" O que será que esta mulher tem na cabeça? Cada vez que lhe bato, ela volta a me olhar e sorrir... acho que as pancadas lhe afetaram o cérebro..."

FIM POV Shikamaru

Ele lhe deu um soco e logo em seguida agachou-se ao lado dela.

- Acho que já chega por hoje não?

Ele curvou-se um pouco e lhe deu um breve selinho, manchando-os lábios de sangue. O sangue dela.

Logo em seguida saiu do quarto passando a chave na porta.

POV Sakura

"Não importa o quanto ruim ele for para mim hoje, nada vai estragar o meu dia, por que eu sei que o Sasuke-kun esta na Vila...!"

FIM POV Sakura

-

Noutro local da Vila...

-

- Naruto! Dessa das minhas costas!Agora!

O loiro pulava em cima do moreno e andava de "cavalinho" nele.

- Ah... que sem graça Teme!

- Não seui porque você esta tão feliz Dobe...

- Oras, a Obaa-chan o deixou ficar na vila!...

"Tenho de falar com Sakura..."

-Hm...

-...

-...

- Seu mala...

- Dobe?

- O que Teme?

- Você...am...poderia arranjar um jeito de eu conversar com a Sakura?

-WOOW! Fala sério! Você esta gostando da nossa antiga companheira de time e nem me contou nada! Seu Teme malandro!

- Er...n-não é nada disso! Apenas q-quero conversar com a S-Sakura!- " maldita língua!!! Por que eu tive de gaguejar justo agora?!!Que droga!"

- Sei... mas ta bem... só faço isso por que você é meu amigo...

" Ótimo! Tomara que ele não se lembre desse episódio embaraçoso..."

- Ei... Sasuke!

- Que Dobe?

- Já sei o que podemos fazer para te animar hoje à noite.

- O que? E quem disse que eu estou desanimado?

- É que você ta com uma cara de bunda...

- Essa é a minha cara normal...

( Gotaaa grotesca em Naruto )

- Ahm... Tudo bem mas...vamos logo!

- Aonde nos vamos?

- Fazer a melhor coisa do mundo!

- Estraçalhar inimigos?

Naruto se vira para o amigo com outra gota.

-Não Teme...seu imbecil... Nós vamos fazer a melhor coisa do mundo...

Sasuke o olha com um ponto de interrogação.

-... COMER RAMEM!!!!EEEEHHHHH...!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

-

Dicionáriozinho de bordo.

♦ Nani: O que?/ O que foi?

♦ Gomem: Desculpe/Desculpe-me.

♦ Kami-sama: Deus

♦ POV: é tipo, o pensamento.

♦ Itai: Ai!/ Esta doendo!

♦Obaa-chan:Vovó ( termo pejorativo que Naruto impregna a Tsunade...XD)

-

→ Se esqueci de algo... Perguntem!!

-

-

-

**Respostas as pessoinhas que me fizeram feliz:**

**-**

**Binutti-chan** Oii! Que bom que você esta gostando! Eu fiz o Shika-kun mau nessa fic, mas no Anime/Manga eu gosto muiito dele!

Kakashi: E de mim? Você gosta?

Autora com gota' enorme: Sim Kakashi...

Kakashi: Então devolve o Icha Icha?

Autora com sorriso maquiavélico: Não...

Autora deprimida no canto escuro por ter sido chamada de tia... Não posso dizer se ela vai ou não matá-lo (senão acabaria com toda graça da fic) continue lendo e saberá... Bjs

-

**Yuki****Blackwell** Pode quebrar (só na fic...amo ele...)Woow... Devo ter surpreendido ao colocar o Naruto-kun néh? Queria ver a cara das leitoras...

Inner: Devia ta hilária...

Autora: Pela primeira vez... concordo com você..eiaoeioae Bjs

-

**Akatsuki**** Nara no ****Sabaku** Oii!eiaoeiaoeioeiao

Kakashi: Você não é humana?

Neji: Você é verde?

Gaara: Tem quatro olhos? Sempre quis ter quatro olhos ( estraanhooo... )

Autora em estado catatônico

Sasuke: Como minha querida autora esta impossibilitada de falar, eu falarei por ela, que bom que você gostou e continue acompanhando!

Bjs

**Juuh**** Cid:** Oii! Também compartilho dessa filosofia... aieoieoaie

Bem... Na verdade o Sasuke-kun é da Sakura-chan... mas eu tenho outra proposta...

Inner: Kami-sama... Não quero nem ler...

... seqüestramos ele, fazemos dois clones e o devolvemos para a Sakura-chan. Mas que fique claro que o clone mau é MEU!

Neji: Por que clonar só ele?

Autora: Quieto!

Bjs

-

**Daniela Lopes:** Oii! Eoaieoiaeoiaoe.Sacaneei todo mundo mostrando o Naruto... Imagino a cara de vocês...

Naruto: Tenho cara de palhaço é?

Autora pasma: O que você esta fazendo aqui? – olhando pra porta.

Naruto: Decidi fazer parte do Quinteto Fantastico...

Autora ': Até parece... é um Quinteto!

Naruto: E daí?

Autora: Você não sabe contar não? Com você seria um sexteto e eu gosto mais de 5 do que de 6!

Naruto com milhares de gotas deprimido num canto escuro. Deixar o pessoal curioso é minha especialidade... quase um dom... (Inner: um dom?...)Bjs

-

Marimary-chan: Oi! O Sasuke vai responder por mim...

Sasuke: Por que eu?

Autora estressada: Por que o casal da fic é você e a Sakura-chan e não eu e a Sakura-chan seu Baka...

Sasuke: A ta... Não se preocupe... eu cuidarei daquela criatura mais tarde..

Autora com medo por ver o ódio nos olhos do Uchiha.

Autora: Neji... trás minha Sprite... ( Sprite...calmante melhor..não tem!!! )

Bj

-

-

Oii

Tudo beim genteeee??? Eu to ótima... querem saber o por que?

Sasuke:É... não?

Autora com olhar assassino/ maníaco/malévolo/maquiavélico/ e entre outros... Resultado: um Sasuke de olhinhos baixos e encolhido... uu gota geral...

Continuando sem a bela interrupção do meu amor, querem saber o por quê?Por que eu sei que vocês querem o próximo cap., e para terem o próximo cap. terão de deixar reviews...Muhaha há há há há há há há

Kakashi: ela me assusta...

Voltando a fic... AHÁÁÁÁÁÁ´!!!!!!! Queria muito ver a cara de vocês quando mostrei o Naruttoooo, fiquei pensando um tempããoooo numa coisa pra surpreender...

Agora... – autora olhando Neji/Gaara/Sasuke/ Kakashi (lendo maldito livrinho) de forma estranhamente estranha... – vocês todos...

Todos: O que?

Autora tomando Sprite: Peçam reviews...

Todos: Não...

Autora com uma kunai "nadica de nada" afiada apontando o próprio pescoço...

-Tem certeza?

Todos com olhar assustado e com gotas mega/ultra/Power/gigante/ resumindo muito grandes: Kami-sama... a que ponto ela chegou para ter reviews...

Autora sorrindo ainda com canudinho de Sprite na boca aproximando mais a kunai da jugular...

Todos: aaa... Deem reviews a ela pelo amor de Kami-sama!!!

Obrigada...

-

Abraços

-


	4. 1 Beijo

_- Fazer a melhor coisa do mundo!_

_- Estraçalhar inimigos?_

_Naruto se vira para o amigo com outra gota._

_-Não Teme...seu imbecil... Nós vamos fazer a melhor coisa do mundo..._

_Sasuke o olha com um ponto de interrogação._

_-... COMER RAMEM!EEEEHHHHH...!_

-

-

Lá estava ela de novo cuidando de seus ferimentos, desta vez não havia sido tão ruim assim. O pior machucado era um corte não muito profundo no braço esquerdo. Novamente, ele havia lhe dado um tempo para sair no dia seguinte... Desta vez ela não iria visitar Tenten, daria uma volta na Vila... Até poderia convidar a amiga para ir junto se ela não estivesse ocupada...

"Queria muito falar sobre o Sasuke-kun com a Tenten, será que ela já sabe que ele voltou para Konoha? Vou ver se ela não tem nada para fazer amanha à tarde, podemos dar uma volta no parque..."

A campainha tocou. Ela estremeceu.

"Ele me disse para nunca atender a porta sem ele estar em casa... mas... ele não vai descobrir não é?"

A rósea desceu as escadas da casa e encaminhou-se ate a porta. Mas... e agora? Poderia ser ele apenas a testando... mas também poderia não ser, não se preocupando com quem poderia ser ela entreabriu a porta somente colocando a cabeça para fora.

- Quem é?

- Saakkuurrrrraaaaa-cchhaaaaannnnnn! (Autora: será que é o Naruto(baka)? Sasuke: Não! Magina! Quando que o Dobe ia agir assim! Resto(gota)O.o)

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Oi Naruto. O que foi?

Ela abriu a porta dando passagem para o loiro baka entrasse na casa.

- Nada. Eu só vim aqui te dar um oi!

Sakura com gota.

- Você se abalou da sua casa só para me dar um oi, seu imbecil?

- Exatamente! Mas...

- O que?

- Tem alguma coisa que eu estou me esquecendo de fazer...

Der repente Naruto da um pulo.

- Aahhh!

- O que houve?

Ele colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e retirou um tipo de gravador (Autora: sim, eu sei q provavelmente ñ existe gravador, mas...POOF a autora cria um treco q parece com um gravador.)

- Essa coisa me deu um choque!

_Vozinha de dentro do gravador: Seu Dobe estúpido e imbecil! Lembrou agora?_

- Ahá Sakura-chan! Eu me lembrei de outra coisa que eu vim fazer aqui alem de te dar oi!

- Ainda bem! Por que, convenhamos que vir a minha casa somente para me dar oi é extremamente ridículo e impensado!

- Tá, que seja. Você esta livre esta tarde?

- Por quê?

- Você não gostaria de dar uma volta no parque?

- Com você? Naruto, se você estiver traindo a Hina...

- QUE MERDA GENTE! EU NÃO TRAIO A MULHER QUE AMO ASSIM NÃO PÔ!

- Tá. Tudo bem. Já entendi. Mas é que você é tão esquecido... Vai que esquece que ta noivo?!

Naruto com gota.

- Não é comigo não, TÔ CERTO, é com.. um...amigo...

- Como é que eu vou saber quem é seu amigo SE EU NÃO O VI NA VIDA!

- É COM O SASUKE PORRA... ele quer falar com você...

-tsc, tsc, tsc...o que Hinata diria se o visse com a boca tão suja Naruto...

O loiro enrubesceu.

- Ta mas deixando de lado a minha boca suja,nem tão suja assim, você vai hoje de tarde ou não?

- E-Eu...não sei se devo...

- Sakura...

O loiro segurou-lha as mãos delicadamente.

- O que você teme?

Sim, aquela pergunta, e vindo de alguém como Naruto a havia surpreendido muito.

- É que... Naruto... Eu sou casada!

- Com alguém que você não ama...

- É, mas do mesmo jeito... COMO É QUE É? Como você pode adivinhar o que os outros sentem ou deixam de sentir? Ainda mais você seu tapado!

- Por que você não esta feliz quando esta do lado do Shikamaru, e quando nós éramos genin eu via o jeito que você ficava perto do _Sasuke-kun_... – Ele sorria amigavelmente para ela.

"Desde quando Naruto ficou tão sensitivo? E tão serio também... Hinata fez um ótimo trabalho com ele..."

- Eu sei... Mas eu sou casada...

- Com um homem que não ama...

- E não posso voltar a trás! Mesmo ainda amando o Sasuke! – disse ela ignorando o comentário dele.

- Sakura... Pense bem... Você não deveria jogar sua vida fora com alguém assim...

- Ok...prometo que vou pensar.. – ela também sorria agora.

- Ah...e quanto ao passeio com o Teme hoje a tarde... eu se fosse você iria...tô certo! Agora eu tenho que ir, tchau Sakura-chaaannnnnn!- gritou ele correndo em direção a porta.

" É... Hinata fez um bom trabalho com Naruto... mas certas coisas não mudam nunca..."

Ela foi até a porta e observou o loiro se distanciar rapidamente, e quando o perdeu de vista fechou a porta.

" E agora? O que devo fazer? Quero muito me encontrar com Sasuke, mas, e se Shikamaru descobrir? Ele seria ate capaz de me matar... Mas, quer saber? Eu vou! O Shikamaru que se dane..! Tô certa! Aff... Ando passando tempo demais com o Naruto...¬¬"

Ela subia as escadas e foi em direção ao seu quarto colocar uma roupa que seu marido lhe deu, pois não pretendia dar motivos para ele lhe bater hoje. Escolheu o vestido que a seus olhos era mais confortável, ele era de um rosa bebe, de alcinhas, não muito decotado e com algumas pedrinhas rosa no busto. Soltou o cabelo colocou um tipo de faixa no mesmo local onde colocava a testeira (Autora: é esse o nome?não tenho certeza... ) e estava pronta.

Desceu as escadas e saio da casa, ela estava feliz, ate seu andar estava mais leve do que o comum, afinal, fora Sasuke que a chamou para dar uma volta, e não ela que lhe pediu ( forçou¬¬). Chegou ao parque no momento certo, ele já lhe esperava, assim que o avistou foi andando calmamente até o Uchiha, que permanecia escorado em uma árvore. " Será que ele não me viu? Ele parece estar pensando em algo sério... vou aproximar-me um pouco mais... " 

Ela parou ao lado dele e lhe tocou o ombro, ele realmente não a tinha visto, pois quando sentiu o toque no ombro saiu de seu transe e a encarou nos olhos.

- Ohayou Sakura.

" WOOOW!! SASUKE UCHIHA ESTA SORRINDO PRA MIM!!AAAAHHHHHH, ELE TA SORRINDO DE UM JEITO TÃO SEXY! NÃO SEI POR QUANTO TEMPO CONSEIGUIREI FICAR DE PÉ! Opa, perai, Sasuke Uchiha, O Vingador, esta sorrindo? Deve ser o Naruto aff...Ou não, por que o Naruto nunca ficaria escorado em uma árvore sem tentar subi-la, destrui-la ou parar quieto e pensar do jeito que ele estava fazendo...Então é o Sasuke... E ele me deu Ohayou! E eu to aqui pensando e não dei uma resposta decente pra ele...SAKURA SUA BAKA! RESPONDE PRA ELE!"

- Ahm... Ohayou Sasuke...

- Que bom que você pode vir aqui esta tarde...! Vamos caminhar? – ele descorou-se da árvore e ficou na frente dela, era um pouco mais alto, se ele se aproxima-se seus lábios tocariam a testa( Ino: Quilometriccaaaa Autora: Ino? O que você esta fazendo aqui? Ino: to sem nada pra faze em casa... Autora: Kami-sama... Já não chega os 4 la e agora você me trás mais essa porquinha desmiolada? S.O.S!! Ino, sem ser indelicada, SE MANDA! Ino: ( gota indo embora) da moça.

Eles saíram caminhando vagarosamente, nenhum dos dois se pronunciavam, para ela o silêncio era constrangedor, já ele parecia sentir-se confortável com o silêncio.

- Err...Sasuke?

Ele virou-se para ela e parou de andar.

- Hm? ( Autora: Eeee tinha que te esse HM tão Sasuke...aa...(suspiro)ele é tão lindo...não liguem...mais um surto de rotina¬¬)

-Por que...hm...

- O que Sakura-chan?

Ela perdeu o chão. Ele havia acrescentado chan ao seu nome?

- Po-po-po-por que você me convidou para vir no parque?

- Sabe Sakura... Todos estes anos em que fiquei fora eu percebi uma coisa, - ele voltou a andar vagarosamente, com ela em seus calcanhares - que a vida sem amigos e sentimentos não é vida. Eu sempre tive o objetivo de matar meu irmão, não me preocupando com mais nada, naquela época em convivíamos juntos, todo o dia, eu tentava esconder meus sentimentos de todos e não me aproximar de ninguém.

Woow, ela estava surpresa, aquele era mesmo o seu antigo colega de time cubo de gelo sem hormônios e emoções? Era, mas realmente não parecia.

- Mas depois deu ter procurado Orochimaru para ter mais poder e terminar matando-o, depois de também ter matado meu irmão, eu percebi que não tinha mais um objetivo na minha vida.Eu sempre tentei ser forte e não deixar ninguém aproximar-se de mim, pois meus inimigos tentariam ferir a mim atacando as pessoas por quem eu tinha carinho, tinha medo de perde-las, acabei construindo uma barreira em volta de meu coração machucado, mas você era diferente, você não se sentia satisfeita com apenas a minha amizade, você utilizou todos os recursos existentes e até mesmo inexistentes para adentrar nessa barreira...

Ela olhava para ele com interesse. Por que ele estava falando tudo aquilo para ela? Não fazia sentido...

- E você conseguiu.

Ela se encontrava em estado catatônico.

- Mesmo eu tentando forçar a mim mesmo de que não te amava e repetindo que você dizia que gostava de mim apenas por que todas diziam, eu não consegui, eu falhei na missão de tentar esquecer-te...

Ela estava bem perto de ter um ataque cardíaco.

- E eu sei que você esta casada, mas mesmo assim, eu tinha que lhe falar isto, foi isto que me trouxe de volta para esta Vila, o que me trouxe de volta foi você.

Ela suava frio (Autora: AAAA que fofooo! Eu queria ter um namorado que me falasse tudo isso assim! E sim, eu sei que ele ta fofo demais, mas eu quis fazer essa parte como se ele estivesse extravasando tudo que a anos estava trancado a 1000 chaves...to meio boba¬¬)

- Você não vai falar nada não?

- E-eu e-eu... eu não tenho palavras...

-...Eu sei que você esta casada mas eu tinha que tirar este peso que ando carregando nas costas desde o dia em que sai da Vila e você me disse...

- Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração...

- Exato...

- Não. Você não entendeu. Eu te amo. Não dizem que um gesto vale mais de 1000 palavras? Se você quiser...

Ele segurou delicadamente seu rosto e aproximou seus lábios. Foi um leve roçar de lábios, um beijo tímido no inicio, mas que depois liberou toda aquela saudade e magoa que sentiam, mas guardaram por tantos anos. Separaram-se lentamente, apenas por falta de ar.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso de canto (UUU Autora vai ao delírio com esse sorriso sexy demais!!).

- Aishiteru Sakura.

- Sasuke... e-eu... Aishiteru...mas eu... sou casada com Shikamaru...

- Ele não precisa saber disto...- ele lhe beijou novamente.

- Não, não precisa... Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda sou casada – ele segurou levemente braço esquerdo dela. Ela encolheu-se e gemeu de dor.

- Itai!

- O que você fez no braço?

- N-nada! – ela tentava de todas as formas esconder o pequeno, mas dolorido, corte dele.

Ele lhe puxou o braço com mais força, e analisou o corte.

- Foi ele não foi?

- Ele quem?–ela não estava tendo muito sucesso em tentar fingir-se de desentendida.

- O Nara. Naruto me contou a história toda, mas não falou que ele lhe batia. – a voz dele estava fria, estava com raiva, muita raiva.

- E-eu...- ela baixou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Ele nunca mais vai tocar um dedo em você. – disse ele trazendo-a para mais preto e lhe abraçando – Nunca mais.

- Você não vai fazer nada Sasuke!

- Por que? Vou quebrar a cara dele por machucar a minha flor! ( Autora: OOC total...e ele nem é possessivo néh?mas deixa pra lá...)

- Não, não vai, não quero que ninguém descubra sobre nós. Nós podemos nutrir um romance. Mas ninguém deve saber, Ok?

- Se você assim quer... Mas se eu notar que esta faltando algum átomo que seja seu, é bom ele pedir perdão pra quem ele quiser, por que o meu ele não vai ter, nem a minha piedade...

Ela percebeu a voz fria dele como uma faca... era realmente bom Shikamaru não lhe encostar se quisesse permanecer vivo...

Ela estava feliz, afinal, seu amor de criança também lhe amava.

Mas a felicidade dos dois não duraria muito, pois dois olhos observavam atentamente cada movimento do casal recém formado.

-

E agora queridas leitoras(os)?

- De quem são os olhos que os observam?

- Shikamaru descobrirá sobre o romance secreto?

- Sakura ira se separar de Shikamaru para ficar com Sasuke?

Tchan tchan tchan tchaannnn

Deixem uma review para ter o próximo cap. e descubram!!

-

-

**Resposta para as pessoinhas de bom coração que fizeram uma autora baka um pouco mais feliz nessa vida!:**

**Daniela Lopes:** oi! Já tirei a kunai da jugular... só um sacana? Ele ta é com um demônio no corpo eoiaeoiaeoi Vai sobrar Sakura-chan pro Sasuke-kun simm ( Pedacinhos da Sakura se juntando.)

Autora: Até a fiz aprender um jutso pra se refazer... ( Inner: DOIDAAA!)

Neji: Jutso pra se refazer? Tem que se muito desocupada mesmo...

Autora: Quieto! Bjs

-

**Marimary-chan****: **Oi! Também não gostei muito de fazer aquela parte... mas tem q faze néh, da um pouco de emoção pra fic... Todos eles agradeceram pelo bj e eu tbm! Bjs

-

**Neko Sombria****: **Oi! Q bom q você amoo!

Sabe... eu já tinha pensado em faze isso... mas já q você deu uma uma sugestão que você disse que não era pra ser dada...( ta essa frase fico estranha ) Eu vou faze o cap. E daí eu dedico pra ti? Beleza?

Todos com gotas: Vai te interna...

Autora tomando Sprite: Bjs

-

**Mary-chan:** Oi! Ta aqui a continuação! Vou pensar no seu caso sobre o Sasuke achar a Sakura machucada... Acho q vai fica legal... como a idéia é sua eu dedico o cap. em que isso acontecer a você, OK?

O.o gomem, mas o Gaara/Neji/Sasuke/Kakashi não tão a venda não...Ja os otros não me pertencem...

Kakashi: Exato! Ela não nos venderia!

Autora: mas se você quiser comprar o Icha Icha eu pego do Kakashi e vendo pra você com maior prazer...

Kakashi com gota: NNÃÃÃOOOO...

Bjs

-

**Juuh Cid:** Oi! Boa minha idéia néh?

Nããooo o Neji é só meeuuuuuu! E talvez um poquinho da Tenten, mas quase todo meu! Só se você fizesse um clone e me devolvesse o original... 8) Bem logo logo eu vo colocar mais sasu/saku na fic mais por enquanto o beijo desse cap. tá bom néh?

E que bom q consegui surpreender, era esse u meu objetivo...!

Bjs

-

-

(autora com espanador de pó nas mãos limpando tudo)

Neji: O que você esta fazendo?

Autora: É que faz tanto tempo que não atualizo essa fic que ela ta toda empoeirada... olha só a poeirinha voando!

Neji e os demais com gota.

Gaara: Você não tem vida social não que perde tempo escrevendo histórias que você nem sabe o que os outros vão achar?

Autora deprimida.

Gaara: Ok...ja entendi...você não tem uma vida social muito agradável não é mesmo...

Sasuke: Ok...fora isso, pq você demorou tanto pra postar?

Autora: Um bloqueio terrível me pego por completo...

Sasuke: Ah...

Autora: Kakashi? Pq você ta tão quieto?

(Kakashi lendo livro pervo. )

Autora: Ãhm..ok...

O.o

Oi gente!!

Como tão todos vocês?

Eu to bem... Eu querrooo muito saber o que vocês acharam desse cap. Portanto façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!

Brigada a todos que lêem este delírio criativo e tem a paciência de esperar os meus bloqueios passarem para poderem ler mais um cap. da fic! OOO queria pedi desculppaaa pela demora pra esse cap. sai, mas é que eu tava cheia de provas, mais festas, mais a minha vontade de faze o primeiro beijo deles meigo/fofo e delicado, e mais o meu bloqueio que me consumia por completo, juntando tudo isso deu essa droga de cap. que vocês leram. Eu não arrumei nada dele pois achei que já tinha demorado muito pra posta daí eu postei como veio a mente...

OBS: Eu juro que nunca mais demorarei pra postar assim, pq eu tenho pânico de quando as autoras das fic que eu leio demoram pra postar...fico num nervo que só vendo...a cada minuto entro na net pra vê se já postaram... fico totalmente paranóica...!

FIM DO OBS.

Brigada por lerem e novamente:

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review" (minha nova campanha! Eeeeee Gaara: realmente ela não tem mais nada pra fazer... Autora: ¬¬)

-

Abraços

-

-


	5. Melhor e Pior dia da minha vida

_Mas a felicidade dos dois não duraria muito, pois dois olhos observavam atentamente cada movimento do casal recém formado._

-

-

-Maldita seja Haruno!! Isso não vai ficar assim...

A pessoa bufava e rogava maldições ao casal escorado na arvore.

- Vou precisar de ajuda... Pelo que vi...Ela é casada com um tal Nara, não é? Vou ter uma conversa com ele...

O casal continuava abraçado escorado na arvore.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Nani?

- Eu... vou ter que ir... – disse a rósea, pesarosa-.

- Por que?

- Não devo chegar tarde em casa senão o Shikamaru vai...- ela interrompeu sua fala assustada-.

- Ele vai o que Sakura?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Me bater.

Uma escura névoa perpassou o negro dos olhos do Uchiha.

- Tudo bem. Quando puder sair de novo peça ao Naruto para me avisar.

- Hai. – disse ela tristemente, selando o adeus com um beijo apaixonado.

- Ja ne Sasuke-kun.

- Ja ne.

Ela caminhou sozinha até em casa. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil.

" Por que justo quando estou feliz tem de acontecer alguma coisa pra estragar o meu momente? Kami... Por que você me odeia?"

Logo avistou a grande casa onde morava com o marido.

" Vamos Sakura! Pelo menos você tem alguém que te ame verdadeiramente. Obedeça as ordens dele...assim você vai poder ver o Sasuke-kun em breve!!"

Ela entrou na casa.

- Onde estava?

Um arrepio perpassou o corpo da jovem rosada.

- Fui dar uma volta no parque.

- Convidou Tenten?

- Não. Fui sozinha.

Ele levantou-se e a fitou nos olhos.

- Tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer.

- E o que é?

- Eu quero um filho.

Ela estava em estado catatônico.

- Você quer u-um fil-lho?

- Exatamente.

Ele avançou contra moça segurando firmemente pela cintura.

- Você n-nunca me to-ocou ant-es Shikamaru.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo.

A pobre garota tremia dos pés a cabeça.

- On-negai, par-a!

- Não.

Ele subia as escadas e adentrou no quarto, jogando a kunoichi sobre a cama.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, ela não conseguia raciocinar direito, não consegui concentrar chakra suficiente em seus punhos pra empurrar o shinobi de cima de si.

Ele beijou-a com agressividade, machucando os finos lábios da moça. Ele rasgou o vestido ao meio, arrancando-o do corpo dela, ela tenta esconder o 

corpo com as mãos enquanto chorava. Ele tirou as mãos dela do corpo, e com apenas uma mão segurou as duas acima da cabeça dela.

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo maliciosamente.

- Você é muito mais bela do que eu imaginava. – Disse ele olhando-a faminto.

Ela tentava se soltar, mas não estava tendo sucesso.

Em um só puxão arrancou a lingerie negra com rosa que ela usava.

" Agüente Sakura!"

Ela nem percebeu que ele já estava nu.

Numa forte estocada penetrou-a fazendo-a gritar de dor.

-

-

Quando acordou, estava nua sobre os lençóis ensangüentados, ele já tinha saído de casa ao que parecia.

Agarrou-se aos lençóis ensangüentados logo lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Ela sabia que aquele dia chegaria, mas não imaginava que ele seria tão bruto.

Mal conseguia mover-se, tamanha dor que sentia por todo corpo.

Vestiu-se lentamente, não conseguia fazer movimentos bruscos, estava realmente muito dolorida.

Enquanto se vestia, percebeu um bilhete sobre a cômoda.

"Sakura.

Em agradecimento a maravilhosa sensação

que me proporcionou,

vá dar uma volta na Vila.

Shikamaru."

" CRETINO!!CAFAJESTE!! Como ele ousa!? A única coisa boa que aconteceu nos últimos tempos foi a volta de Sasuke...e agora isso! Espero nunca dar um filho e esta criatura inescrupulosa, e sem coração!! MALDITO!!"

-

- O que você esta dizendo?

- A mais pura verdade.

- Não acredito, Sakura estava comigo até agora.

- O que eu vi foi pela manhã.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Por que eu mentiria?

- Tem razão. Vagabunda!

- Eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer...

- E qual seria essa proposta?

- Ajude-me a separar a Haruno de Sasuke-kun...

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- A Haruno continuar sendo apenas sua esposa.

- Gostei disso... Karin.

-

-

-

OLÁÁÁ QUERIDAS PESSOAS QUE LEEM ESSA COISA AQUI!!

OBS: Esse cap. é dedicado a Neko Sombria por que foi ela que deu a idéia de o Shikamaru "estrupar" a Saskura-chan!! E sabem por que eu não descrevi?...Por que eu tenho vergonha...XXXD.

Mil perdoes mesmo mesmo mesmo por ter demorado tanto pra atualizar essa fic aqui!

É que a vida ta tão corrida...

Respostas as reviews:

**Demetria Blackwell**: Nossa...por que será que eu tenho a leve impressão de que você tah com raiva do Shika? XXD Que bom que amou o cap.!! Bejoo

_Juuh Cid_: Sua intuição tava certa...era a Karin atrás do arbusto mesmo...É uma boa idéia a coisa do veneno...posso usar? Bejoo

**Marimary-chan**: A força da Sakura-chan tomou um chá de sumiço...claro que ela ainda a tem...mas tem medo de usar...XXD Desculpa meesssmo pela demora...minha criatividade também tomou um chá de sumiço...¬¬ Bejoo.

_Neko Sombria__: _Você falo que não era sugestão mas a minha mente entendeu com se fosse uma sugestão...XXXD Dediquei esse cap. a você graças a sua idéia! Desculpa pela demora..XD Bejoo.

**Mary-chan**: Oi!! Claro que eu tinha que parar na parte mais emocionante néh...senão ninguém comentaria pra mim posta o resto néh?! NNÃÃÃOOOOO o livro pode compra mais o Kakashi é MMEEEUUUUUU E O RESTO TAMBEM! MUHA HÁ HÁ HÁ! XXD Bejoo.

_Shibahime Uchiha__: _Mestra? Aeioeioaeioeioaeioaeiao pode chamar só de Anaa mesmo tah? AMO reviews grandes!! Aoeioaeioaeioaiea adorei seu interior! E não precisa de mais elogios não...só de vez em quando pra aumenta o meu ego aqui...XXXD Que bom que você amo a fic! Aqui esta a continuação dela e espero que você goste também! Bejoo.

Arigatou por todas as reviews e mil perdoes pela minha flata de criatividade pra escrever esse cap!!

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!!"

**(\/)  
(O.o) Este é Jack, o Coelho.  
(;...;) Ajude o Jack em sua caminhada pela dominação global!!**

AJUDEM O JACK GEENNTE!!

(Neji: E depois disso internem a autora por insanidade...¬¬)

Eu: Mala...mas lindo!!8D

Resto:¬¬

Bejoo

Ja ne.


	6. Nem tudo são flores

_- Gostei disso... Karin._

_-_

_-_

A rósea desceu as escadas da casa em direção a cozinha. Precisava de um copo de água com açúcar para tentar, somente tentar, acalmar-se.

"Como ele pode?! Se algum dia eu tiver o desprazer de dar um filho a aquele monstro, eu o mato antes de nascer! Nem o diabo em pessoa merece um pai como Shikamaru!!"

-

-

- Ei, Teme!

- O que Dobe?

- Você falou com a Sakura-chan?

"Fiz muito mais do que apenas falar com ela...Dobe."

- Sim.

O loirinho lhe analisava ansioso.

-...

- O que?

- Teme, seu baka! E então...?

_**- - Flashback on - - **_

_- Eu... vou ter que ir... – disse a rósea, pesarosa-._

_- Por que?_

_- Não devo chegar tarde em casa senão o Shikamaru vai...- ela interrompeu sua fala assustada-._

_- Ele vai o que Sakura?_

_Ela abaixou a cabeça._

_- Me bater._

_**- - Flashback off - -**_

Novamente os olhos do Uchiha foram perpassados por uma escura névoa.

- Nós...nos acertamos...

-

-

A morena correu até o telefone.

- Quem?

- Tem...ten...você pode...vir aqui...em casa?

- Sakura?

- E-eu..

- Por que você esta chorando? Estou indo para ai agora!

-

Assim que a rósea abriu a porta e jogou-se nos braços da Mitsashi.

- Meu Kami! O que aconteceu com você?

- Ele...e-ele...

- Acalme-se! Vamos ao seu quarto ok? Vá para lá enquanto eu pego um copo de água.

A morena correu até a cozinha, e logo já estava no quarto da kunoichi rosada.

- Agora, acalme-se e me conte o porquê de você estar neste estado lastimável.

- Ele...ele...

- O Shikamaru?

A médica-nin fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E o que tem ele?

- Ele me-me for-çou a...i...cama...com..el...

- O

A rósea chorava compulsivamente no colo da amiga.

-Meu Kami! – ela acariciava os cabelos de Sakura – Como assim?...Você quer falar sobre isso, Sakura?

- Sim...- ela levantou-se e se sentou ao lado da Mestra das Armas – Eu tinha ido dar um-a volta no par-que...E me enco-ntrei com Sasuke-kun lá... Ele me fal-ou um monte d-de cois-sas e nós nos beij-amos e ...

- PERAÍ! Como assim? Vocês se beijaram?

- Sim... e ele disse até disse que ia quebrar a cara do Shikamaru se ele me machucasse...-sorriso-

- Oiin - QUEE MEIIGO!!

- Estou toda dolorida... O.O

- Nem imagino o como ele deve ter sido bruto com você Sakura... /

- Você não faz idéia...

-

-

- Então é isso que nós vamos fazer?

- Sim Karin, exatamente isso.

- Quando e qual harário?

- Amanha a tarde, no parque.

- Ok. – sorriso sádico – Mal posso esperar...

- Eu também Karin...eu também...

-

-

-

YYYOOOOO!  
Como vão todos?

Mi perdoes pela demora da postagem, mas é que... ¬¬ eu não vou dizer que não tinha imaginação por que eu tinha... eu tava era com preguiça de digita mesmo...¬¬

Resposta as reviews!:

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:** Não continuei muito logo néah... mas fazer o que? Tava com preguiça...¬¬ AMOO²² o Coelho Jack!! 8DDD Bejoo

_Daniela Lopes:_ O.O que bom que você ficou revoltada! Era exatamente isso que eu queria que quem lê-se senti-se! 8DD Claro que ia ter alguém pra atrapalhar o romance secreto dos dois...¬¬ O.O O Meu Jack não tem cara de serial killer! Oaeioaeioaeioaeia 8DDD Bejoo

**Demetria Blackwell**_:_ O.O Tenho a impressão que você não esta gostando nem da Karin nem do Shikamaru...O.O Que bom que amou o cap.!! 8DDD Bejoo

_Marimary-chan_: Oiie...vou sentir falta sim! Depois que terminar a fic você pode matar os dois...mas sem eles não tem fic, então, por enquanto, deixe os dois só com macunbas ok?! Oaioeioaeioaeaea nem extressa! 8DD Bejoo

**Neko Sombria**: Mesmo não sendo uma sugestão eu entendi como se fosse...8DD emoção A primeira? Por consideração? OHH! Claro que tinha que dedicar a você...a idéia foi sua... 8DD Itachi-kun!! Oii!! 8DDD Bejoo

_Shibahime Uchiha_: Continuei! Com bastante atraso... mas continuei...OO Não morra!! 8DDD Bejoo

Espero que tenham gostado do mini capitulo...e que...

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"

Deixem reviews!! Claro...só deixem se vocês quiserem saber o que Shikamaru e Karin farão para arruinar o romance do casalzinho principal néh... ;DD

Ja ne.

Bejoo


	7. Traição e Reconciliação

Comentários no final

;D

Normal

"Pensamentos"

- Fala

-

-

Tenten já tinha ido para casa. Já era tarde da noite.

Sakura estava sentada na sala pensando...

" Sasuke me beijou...Isso significa que ele gosta de mim não? Será que fiz certo em pedir a Tenten que pedisse a ele para me encontrar no parque amanha a tarde? O que direi ao Nara para poder sair? Por que na minha vida só tem perguntas sem resposta ou complicadas demais?!Arghh!"

Neste momento, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta, que foi aberta levemente, rangendo.

Shikamaru adentrou calmamente na sala, soltou um casaco sobre o sofá, e foi até a cozinha.

"Estranho... ele não me viu ou fingiu que não me notou?"

- Sakura... Venha cá.

"Meu Kami... o que será que aconteceu?"

Ela levantou-se nervosa do sofá, encaminhou-se até a cozinha, e chegando lá deparou-se com seu marido fatiando um bolo feito por ela noutro dia encarando-a de forma fria.

Nada fora do normal.

- Você saiu hoje à tarde como eu havia lhe permitido?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Estava indisposta...

- Tudo bem...pode sair amanha a tarde então...

E ao dizer isso saiu da cozinha, subindo para o quarto.

" Como assim? O.O Ele nunca me permitia sair de casa e ultimamente tem me dado tanta liberdade...Mas quem sou eu pra contestar as decisões de um louco...e esta permissão veio bem na hora certa, assim não terei de pensar em alguma coisa para enganá-lo para conseguir sair amanhã a tarde..."

-

Uma linda garota de cabelos rosa caminhava calmamente pelas ruas da vila.

Havia pedido a Tenten que marcasse com Sasuke no parque á tarde.

Estava feliz por poder sair de casa, mas mais feliz ainda por estar a caminho de ver a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Havia chegado ao parque.

Como ainda não tinha encontrado o Uchiha, ficou a passear por entre as altas e frondosas arvores existentes por ali.

- Mas Sasuke... Eu te amo!

Aquela voz...era...Karin?!

- Você não entende?

A voz foi ficando mais forte a cada passo que a kunoichi dava na direção de uma grande cerejeira.

- Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que te amo mais do que tudo?!

Começou a andar mais rápido sobre as folhas, mas sem fazer barulho graças ao seu treinamento ninja.

Queria ver o que estava acontecendo, mas sem ser descoberta.

- Sasuke...eu...te amo.

Conseguiu vislumbrar cabelos vermelhos e dois corpos unidos...Kari e Sasuke estava..._se beijando_!

Ela não conseguia acreditar. Depois de tudo o que ele lhe tinha dito! Depois de eles terem se beijado!

Lagrimas de dor começaram a esgorregar pelo rosto da kunoichi.

Ela não podia permanecer ali observando aquela cena. Saiu correndo.

- Karin.

- Sim meu amor?

- Nunca mais chegue a menos de cinqüenta metros de mim se não quiser que eu te mate.

-

Ela já havia limpado as lagrimas de seu rosto. Estava na hora de seu marido chegar, e se ele a visse chorando provavelmente perguntaria o por que, e ela não tinha como responder sem trair a si mesma.

- Sakura?

- Sim?

- Você saiu hoje à tarde?

- Sim.

- Onde foi?

- Passear no parque.

- Com alguém?

- Não... sozinha.

- Viu algo de interessante?

Ela estremeceu. A vontade de chorar voltou. Um grande nó estava se formando eu sua garganta. Ele percebeu o mal estar repentino dela.

- Não.

- Ah...que pena... Bem, antes que eu me esqueça, daqui a quatro dias nós teremos um jantar de gala para ir, então já vá preparando um vestido e pensando em como arrumar-se. Quero que voe seja a mulher mais bonita do jantar.

- Tudo bem.

-

- Karin?

- Sim?

- Como foi a execução do nosso plano?

- Perfeita, ocorreu exatamente como imaginava-mos.

- Ótimo.

-

Havia contado tudo a Tenten, lhe parecia que falar com a amiga lhe livrava um pouco de seus tormentos.

Ela lhe dissera que não acreditava que Sasuke pudesse ter feito isso, e que provavelmente isso era uma armação.

Mas o ferido coração da moça não era capaz de ver nem sentir nada.

Ela continuava sofrendo em silencio.

Era uma bela tarde ensolarada. Shikamaru havia ido viajar e só voltaria no dia do jantar de gala.

Pelo menos assim a rósea ficaria em paz para amenizar o sofrimento de seu coração.

Já havia se decidido sobre a roupa que iria ao jantar.

"Shikamaru me quer a mais bela não é? Pois então...Pelo que me lembro desse jantares, sempre alguns diplomatas ficam bêbados ao final da festa...Shikamaru mal sabe o que o espera..."

Uma leve batida na porta chamou sua atenção.

Estava sozinha em casa. A empregada havia ido ao mercado e ainda não havia voltado. Deveria atender? Ninguém lhe faria algum mal afinal...a fama de que havia superado sua mestra tanto na medicina quanto na força bruta ainda não havia acabado.

Caminhou rapidamente até a porta. Abriu-a.

- Sakura. Precisamos conversar.

- Sasuke?!

Ela estava estática. Como ele conseguia ser tão cara de pau a ponto de beijar outra na frente dela e ainda conseguir vir a sua casa pedindo uma explicação de maneira indireta?!

- Eu sei que você viu. Senti seu chakra se aproximando.

Ela nada respondeu. Apenas abriu caminho para o moreno entrar.

- Sakura, você acreditou em mim naquele dia no parque? No dia em que nos beijamos. Você me ouviu dizer que te amava não ouviu? Acha que eu mentiria? Acha que eu voltaria para esta Vila apenas para te fazer sofrer mais?

Lagrimas corriam pelo rosto da moça.

- Eu te amo Sakura. Eu te amo de verdade. É tão difícil assim acreditar?

- Sasuke-kun...

- Karin me beijou por que sabia que você estaria ali. Se tivesse esperado e escutado o que eu lhe disse depois que ela me agarrou, você não teria saído correndo e chorando como eu sei que fez.

Ele lhe olhava tão profundamente que parecia atravessar sua alma.

Não tinha como negar. Ela podia ver em seus olhos que ele a amava. E ela... também o amava.

- Sakura... Eu te amo. Nunca esqueça-se disso.

Ele já estava virando para a porta fazendo a menção de ir embora quando sentiu seu pescoço enlaçado pelos braços da Haruno e seus lábios tomados pelos lábios dela.

Foi um beijo longo, e transbordando de amor e alivio.

Ela separou seus lábios e aproximou a boca do ouvido do Uchiha.

- Eu também te amo Sasuke-kun.

-

- Sakura?

- Sim Sasuke-kun?

Ele havia passado a noite com ela, Shikamaru só voltaria dentro de três dias.

- O que nós vamos fazer?

Ela soltou-se do abraço dele e encarou-o.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre o Nara. Eu não vou permitir que você continue casada com ele e morando aqui.

- Sasuke. Você sabe que ele não vai aceitar uma separação...

-...

- Você não acha que eu também quero continuar morando aqui acha?!

- Claro que não...

- O que você acha que nós poderíamos fazer então?

- Vocês foram convidados para um jantar de gala que acontecera daqui a três dias?

- Hai.

- Ótimo. Sakura, eu tenho uma idéia. É um plano complicado e engenhoso, mas tem 95 de chances de dar certo.

Os olhos dela brilhavam de excitação.

- Nós vamos precisar de ajuda...

- Tenten e Neji podem nós ajudar.

- Ótimo, o meu plano é o seguinte...

-

-

Respostas as reviews:

Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: Tentei fazer esse um pouco maior... Arigatou pela review! Beijoos ;

Uchihinha Chibi:Tenho a impressão que você ta com raiva do Shikamaru e da Karin?!O.O Arigatou pela review! Beijoos ;

Haruno Hinata: Eu também gosto desse casal! Ah...desculpa mas nessa fic o Shika é do mal mesmo../ Arigatou pela review! Beijoos ;

Shibahime Uchiha: Não! Não o mate senão eu não consigo terminar a fic! XD Arigatou pela review! Beijoos ;

:

YOOOO!

Eu sei, eu sei...demorei MUITO pra postar...mas é que eu ando em época de provas e a minha vida social ta uma bagunça total... ¬¬"

Mas eu to postando um capitulo grandinho hoje néh?!

Espero que tenham gostado...

OBS: Essa fic já esta no fim... / Eu provavelmente escreverei apenas mais dois ou três capítulos, não tenho certeza ainda. Eu gosto muito dela e não queria terminá-la nunca, mas assim eu acabaria sendo assassinada... ¬¬"

"_Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"_


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

- .

AVISO!

Gente, eu percebi que esta fic não esta tomando o caminho que eu queria.

E também que faz anos que eu a atualizei e eu gosto muito dela para deixá-la abandonada assim, então eu vou excluí-la e reposta-la.

Estando reescrita é claro, pois eu acho que existem muitos pontos que eu não mencionei no decorrer dos capítulos e que vão acabar fazendo falta para o entendimento total da fic no seu final. (:

Então eu peço desculpas e que esperem, pois ela vai voltar, e vai voltar muito melhor agora! ;p

Beijos

Ana Koori

07.05.2010

- .


End file.
